


The Second Act

by not_a_princess



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Holiday Dinners, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, divorce and remarriage, drama drama bby, just cleaning out the plot bunnies for the new year, maybe I'll expand this into a longer fic someday, tiny!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_princess/pseuds/not_a_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, God, they’re going to hate us, aren’t they?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Act

“No, they aren’t,” Loki murmurs, adjusting his tie in the bathroom mirror. They make brief, reassuring eye contact with each other in the glass--something they do often. “They may hate _me_ , and, well, most of them already _do_ , you know, but they’d never hate _you_.”

Ororo raises an eyebrow. “Oh, I don’t know. You weren’t there when I first met them, after all. Balder definitely hates me. When I’m around, he always acts as though I’m not there, and the few occasions he’s spoken to me, it was as though he'd been addressing a child!”

“Balder is a shit,” Loki dismisses easily, placing a soothing hand on Ororo’s bare shoulder. “I think mother and father poured a bit too much of their love into that one…”

“And Sif--”

“Sif is also a shit--” he drops a kiss on her forehead before heading into the bedroom and calling out from there “--who wanted to be in your place.”

“Well, you know,” she begins conspiratorially as she too emerges from the bathroom, pads across the carpet, reaches up to tug on his lapels, “One can never be sure, of course. But _I_ think she’d like to be in my place right now too,” she boops his nose with a wry smile. Loki frowns.

“Come again?”

 Ororo spares him a single backwards glance with an eyebrow raised as she sashays towards the closet. “I think you know what I’m saying.”

“I...I don’t think I do,” Loki answers honestly. “Unless you’re saying--oh, no. Sif _hates_ me. I mean, she actually _abhors_ my existence.”

“Well, you know what they say. It’s a thin line, between love and hate.”

“That _can’t_ be right.”

“Trust me. Woman’s intuition.”

“Alright then, my love. Anyway--” Loki comes up behind her while she’s bent over and places his hands on her hips. “I think we have a little extra time--don’t put on your shoes just yet.”


End file.
